Right of Way
"I'm getting tired of always getting stopped by passenger trains! It's really making me late! This is one reason I would rather work for CSX! They won't take this crap!" "Yeah, I know what you mean. I get stopped by passenger trains almost every day and it really drives me bananas!" "That's messed up! Lilim and Lily must think they're so cool, but really they're both stupid! Our job is just as important as theirs!" "Well come to think of it, I think there's some kind of reason for it." -Jordan and Nicholas Plot 'Part 1: '''Rail traffic has been dramatically picking up on the Union Pacific, so this means more work for all the engines. They generally don't mind work, as it's what they were built for, but there is one thing they do mind. Freight traffic may have increased, but passenger trains still have the right of way. This means that whenever needed, freight trains must stop so that passenger trains can overtake them. The passengers and the passenger engines are glad they have priority, but it makes life more difficult for the freight engines who want to get their jobs over with. One morning, Jordan is impatiently waiting to depart Salt Lake City with his freight train. He's all ready to go, but the only thing he has to wait for is for Goldenboy to pass him. Goldenboy is already late due to other trains being slow getting into sidings, so this only takes off more time for Jordan. When Goldenboy arrives, Jordan rudely criticizes him for being late, and Goldenboy says that "he won't do this again". After Jordan gets a green signal, he is off again. When Jordan pulls into Tidewater, Nicholas is already there waiting for Jordan. Jordan tells him how angry he is about Lilim and Goldenboy getting right of way, and Nicholas agrees with him. Soon, Nicholas sets off, hoping for an easy run back to Highland Valley. All goes well until he isn't far away. He gets diverted onto the siding track to allow Lilim to pass him with her early morning OCS train. Lilim teases Nicholas, which annoys him as he makes his way home. Characters * Nicholas * Jordan * Goldenboy * Lilim * Shawn * Diamondman * Rosalina * Emeraldgirl * Will * Josiah * Kerry * Texas Goldenboy * California Goldenboy * Mr. Adams * Dave * Larry * Omer ''(cameo) * Turbo (cameo) * Mordecai (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Peach (not named, does not speak) * Peter (cameo) * Mr. Dallas (indirectly mentioned) Locations * Tidewater * Salt Lake City * Industrial Wasteland * UP Harvard Sub * CSX Keystone Subdivision Goofs * Some face scenes have white borders on the side. * Some voice clips are too low. * Nicholas is pulling the reefers westbound, when he was supposed to be pulling them east. Maybe he was going to turn around somewhere. * Nicholas' friends are randomly appearing from outside the yard, instead of from the shed. * The Traintown music is named as "Higher" in the credits, when it is actually called Let's Dance. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with more than two parts Category:Nicholas-themed episodes Category:Work that inspired other users' work